Eternal Lovers Reunited
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: A continuation of Taking Over Me, Shane meets someone from his past life, but can they be together? Rating due to language. Please R & R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shane Helms or any of the mentioned wrestlers in this fic, I don't own Evanescence's 'Taking over me' either. I only own Becky (which is me) and any one else in this fic owns themselves (I based them on real people I know, but the situations are different DUH!!) so..... Please R & R!!!!!**  
  
I sat on my bed and watched the Rock mimic the Hurricane for what seemed like the millionth time. I was watching my video with all of the Hurricane's old matches and this match was my favorite one. Sighing deeply and thinking the same thing I always do when I watched this match.  
  
**I should e-mail him and tell him congratulations on beating the Rock, but its to late for that now.** The Hurricane, or Shane Helms, filled my thoughts no stop for the past 3 months and I had no idea why, but I knew we had a connection some how, seeing as that I believed in past lives and reincarnation and things like that I thought we knew each other in a past life, or maybe I was just full of shit, who knows. A loud thunderous sound brought me out of my musings, it was my little brother running into my room screaming,  
  
"BECKY, THEY ARE COMING!!" I paused my video and looked up at my brother like he had grown a second head. He was staying the night with Ben and I at our apartment while my parents went out for the night.  
  
"Who's comin runt?" I asked.  
  
"RAW!!!!!!" I rubbed my forehead and said,  
  
"Try sentences and words runt."  
  
"RAW is coming to Lexington!!!!' He finally sputtered out. Lexington is about an hours drive away from my home so that was extremely close.  
  
"Wha? RAW?? That means...... AAAAAAAAA!!!" It was my turn to start sputtering.  
  
"Try words and sentences you idiot." My boyfriend Ben walked in unannounced. He knew that I love wrestling, but not of my idea of Shane and I knowing each other in a past life, he would go ballistic. I knew if he ever found out that I even had dreams of another man he would beat the living hell outa me. The only reason I was still with him is because he threatened to kill me if I ever left him. And in all honesty he wasn't that bad of a person, he just got carried away sometimes. When he walked into my room my mouth went dry and my little brother bolted out of the room.  
  
"So your planning on going to the house show?" He asked flopping onto my water bed. I rung my hands nervously, keeping my eyes to the floor and shook my head yes, "No your not, why would you wanna go see something dumb like that and waste your money?" I so wanted to tell him off, I had a real passion for wrestling and hated it when anyone told me it was fake. Of course I knew it was fake, but the ablitlites of these men and women astounded me. They could do it all, they were much better than actors on TV, hell they even did their own stunts!! I didn't dare tell Ben that, the last time I tried that I had a black eye that didn't go away for a week, and I didn't want to lie to my parents about where I got it either.  
  
"Please Ben, I really wanna go!!" I pleaded with him. He discusedly looked at me and sighed.  
  
"I hope your not expecting me to go with you, cause Im not!!!!" I felt so excited but I kept it in, sighed and sat down next to Ben and watched TV.  
  
Later that night I sat in front of my laptop, typing up my latest college English paper while talking to one of my best friends on the internet, Nicole, when a thought entered my 21 year old mind.  
  
*What if Shane is gonna be there?* I pulled up Nicole's IM and typed,  
  
"Do you think I should e-mail Shane, to see if he's gonna be there I mean." While I waited for her reply I pulled up Shane's official site and clicked on 'Contact'.  
  
"Hell yeah you should e-mail him, you have been in love with him for as long as I've known you, I think it would be a great idea!!" I smiled at her cherry response and started typing,  
  
"Dear Shane,  
  
Hello, I know your a busy man so I will keep this short. I live in Kentucky and was just wondering if you were going to be performing at the house show in Lexington.. I've seen you wrestle as Sugar Shane a long time ago and would love to see you wrestle as The Hurricane. Well I'll let you go, thanks for your time!  
  
~Becky~  
  
PS- A late congratulations on beating the Rock!!" It took a while to actually get the nerve to send it, but I finally did.  
  
"Ok, I did it." I told Nicole.  
  
"It's about time, what took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I had to make sure everything sounded ok. I don't want him to think I'm a giggling 13 year old now do I? Lol." Our chattering went on for a few more hours then I went to bed. It was exactly 5 days later that I got my reply from Mr. Helms.  
  
"Dear Becky,  
  
Thanks for your e-mail, yes I should be there. And if it would be all right with you, maybe we could meet after the show? I would love to meet another fan, and you sound very Hurrasweet.   
  
Shane 'Hurricane' Helms." I had already started crying with excitement, but I had to quickly dry my tears when Ben came into the room.   
  
"Well you fat ass, are you ready to go?" He always put me down like that, I shook my head no, still not trusting my voice after reading Shane's e-mail.  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU READY? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE PARTY 5 MINUTES AGO!!!!" I jumped up and tried to run away, but it was no use he was way to fast. Ben yanked on my hair, causing me to fall knocking the wind out of me. "Next time you'll be ready when I tell you to you fat bitch." I lay there, tears streaming down my face and Ben just laughed and walked away.  
  
Later that night I lay there reading Shane's e-mail over and over again, I was definitely going to reply and tell him that I would love to meet him, but there was one problem, how was I going to tell Ben where I was. Oh well, I'd think about it later. I replied to Shane's letter and told him I would wait until everyone else was gone in the arena then he could come out and we could meet if that was all right with him. I also sent a recent picture of me, if I knew what he looked like it was only fair that he knew what I looked like, but I knew he would be thoroughly disappointed in my appearance. I wasn't much to look at, my brown hair hit my shoulders and my brown eyes were to big. Im not what you would call skinny, a guy in one of my classes called me 'thick' once and said it was a compliment but I knew I was fat. With that thought aside, I still couldn't believe that I was actually going to meet Shane Helms, happily I sighed and sank deeper into my covers and instantly started the dream I had every night since I turned 18.  
  
** Im standing in the middle of a huge green field, wearing a deep green medieval style dress, with a gold V made of ribbon across my chest. I look around until my eye's catch another figure standing there with me on the opposite side of the field. It a man, about 6 ft tall, and long brown hair, that's all I could tell because of the distance. We start slowly walking towards each other, the mystery man holds his hand out to me, the white cuff of his sleeve hangs down off his wrist, his brown locks flowing freely in the soft wind. We get about 5 feet from each other when he stops, and I can see a burgundy color start from his shoulder and creep its way across his chest, when it stops he falls to the ground, Im still not able to see what his face looks like. It is then that I notice the once green field is now brown with death and the crystal blue sky is now black and riddled with lightning bolts. I try and run to him but a pair of strong hands wrap a vice like grip on my wrists, restraining me from him and I turn to stare right into the face of.....**  
  
That's where the dream always ended, I never got to see who my mystery man was, nor the person holding me back from him. I knew it was a mirror into my past life, but I just had no idea who the other people were in my dream or where it was for that matter. The song 'Taking over me' By Evanescence played on my stereo as I got ready for another boring day. For some reason that song always pulled a cord in my heart, I guess it was because it reminded me of my dream. After I get ready I flop into my computer chair and sign online and see that I had another e-mail from Shane.  
  
" Dear Becky,  
  
WOW!!!! Thanks for the pic! How would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, Im going to be doing a house show in Tenn. After the show is over how about I pick you up and we'll go get a bit to eat? Please reply either way soon, but I would love to get to know you a little bit better. Thanks,  
  
Shane 'Hurricane' Helms" I almost fell out of my chair, I couldn't breath! Luckily for me Ben wouldn't be in the apartment today, he was going to be spending the day with one of his 'girlfriends'. I quickly replied, saying that I would love to go to dinner with him, and gave him my street address. After I got through with what I needed to do online I had to go to my classes, which seemed to drag on and on. Once I got home I quickly checked my mail and sure enough there was another e-mail from Shane.  
  
"Dear Becky,  
  
It may be a little late at night before I come to pick you up, say around 11 or 12 at night?  
  
Shane 'Hurricane' Helms" Without thinking once again I replied back and said that would be fine. Around 9 that night I started getting ready, I had picked out a simple black dress that came to my knees and stiletto sandals to hide my height. I looked into my jewelry box to look for the perfect jewelry for my outfit and chuckled when my eyes saw my Hurricane necklace sitting comfortably between several other necklaces and rings,  
  
**If I wore that I may scare him off** I picked out a small black choker that had a little blue heart in the middle. Another thing I decided to wear that still has special significance was my Claddagh, its an Irish wedding band it has a pair of hands holding a heart with a crown on top and you are supposed to wear it on your right hand, upside down if you are single, facing towards you if your married or have a boyfriend. It always gave me strength and energy. With my outfit complete I then played the waiting game. I wrote Ben a note that said 'I went over to Lyndsey's for a while, be back soon. Love, Becky'. A few minutes later I saw car lights in my drive way, quickly I ran out the door and saw a sliver convertible sitting in my drive way. My breath caught in the back of my throat as I saw Shane's sleek figure, clad in a pair of kakis and a dark green dress shirt which complemented his green hair very nicely, get out of his car. He quickly came up to me and held his hand out for me to shake.  
  
"Becky?" He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shakily spoke.  
  
"Y_Yes, It's very nice to meet you Mr. Helms." I tried to be as polite as I could.  
  
"Oh please girl, don't call me Mr. Helms, Shane will do nicely." I smiled which caused him to smile even bigger, "if you don't mind me sayin so, you have a very beautiful smile." Thank god it was dark cause I knew my face was as red as a beat. He went over to the passenger side door and opened it for me.  
  
**This is gonna be a very interesting night** I thought to myself. The entire night was filled with great conversation, it seemed like we were two old friends catching up on things, just as I knew it would be. There went to many nice restaurants open at midnight so we settled on grabbing a bite at Taco Bell and then sitting in the local park. The moon was full out that night, it was extremely romantic, even though the food wasn't. All to soon the night ended and Shane had to take me home. On the way to the car he grabbed my hand and held it firmly in his. Ok I don't want to sound shallow but at that moment I wanted to say screw Ben and everyone I ever knew. That's when he noticed my ring on my hand.  
  
"Oh so your taken, Im sorry..." He quickly let go of my hand as if it were on fire, my heart fell to my feet, I felt so bad! Something right then and there told me that I should tell him every bruise and cut Ben ever put on me, but I barley knew him, I couldn't put my problems on a total stranger. It didn't even occur to me that he actually knew what the Claddagh was or meant.  
  
"No, it's not like that. Im with someone, but only because I have to" **OH CRAP THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT!!** My mind screamed out to me, "I mean Im still looking for Mr. Right. Im only with Ben because I don't want to be alone." **Oh great, now he thinks Im really shallow, peachy!!** By that time we were to his car and once again he opened the door for me. Without saying a word he walked over to the drivers side and he drove me home in silence. Once we were at my house he walked me to my door and finally spoke to me again,  
  
"Ok, so if your still looking for Mr. Right that means I can ask you out again?" He playfully batted his long eyelashes at me, which caused me to laugh something I had been doing half the night any ways. After I got through giggling I noticed his hand on my elbow, holding me steady. I looked into his brown eyes, which were and still are ten times bigger then Ben's and was about to accept his offer when the devil himself opened the door and glared daggers and Shane and myself.   
  
"B_Ben?? What are you doin home?" I stuttered, I think Shane could feel my nervousness due to the death grip on his lower arm.  
  
"I got home early, and when I came home was expecting my loving girlfriend here in my bed, but what did I find?? Your little brother watching one of your wrestling videos. Where were you Becky?" He tried to act calm but I could tell he wasn't hiding it to well either, and I knew Shane could tell too.  
  
"Well....I was with my friend here...." Before I could get my response out Ben smacked me, sending me back into Shane.  
  
"Don't lie to me BITCH!!!!" Ben screamed at me and tried to lunge at me, but before he could take one more step Shane had punched him square in his jaw. I watched from behind Shane in awe, not really believing what I saw.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that!!" His North Carolina accent almost made it hard to understand him, but his eyes told it all. Shane's brown doe eyes had a red hue to them, making him look like a demon. "Becky," He called to me, never taking his eyes off Ben's prone figure lying on the ground rubbing his jaw, "Go get some stuff together, your coming with me tonight, or at least until this asshole learns how to treat women." I mutely nodded my head yes, ran into my room and grabbed hand full of clothes and shoved them in a bag. Before I left I grabbed my laptop from the kitchen table and bolted out the door. I almost dropped everything when I saw Shane totally beating Ben's ass. Punch after Punch, he just wouldn't stop. The only thought that went through my mind was why, why was he helping me, a stranger he just officially met 3 hours ago. After getting my senses back I ran over to Shane and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shane, please can we just go?" I said with tears brimming in my eyes. Shane's eyes lost the red color and went back to normal. He sent one last hateful look to Ben, then slung him down on the ground. We pushed through the mass of nosey neighbors who decided to see what the noise was and went back out to Shane's car. Once inside I totally broke down, the tears wouldn't stop and I couldn't stop dry heaving. After driving for a while Shane pulled off on the side of the road, put the car in park and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Shhh, it'll be ok. I promise he wont hurt you anymore." I sniffled back tears and looked up at him.  
  
"How can you sit there and promise me that? You barley know me, why are you doing this for me?" I started sobbing again.  
  
"I don't know why, I just have a gut feeling that I can't leave you with that monster. Besides what kinda super hero would I be if I left a lovely damsel in distress in the clutches of a vile villan." He said in his Hurricane voice which caused me to chuckle, "There we go, that's what I like to see, a smile." I blushed a little bit and looked down at my hands, that's when I noticed my Claddagh and sighed.   
  
"Well I guess I should turn this around to say Im single huh?" I looked up at Shane who was staring intently down at me he put his hand on mine and inched his face closer to mine.  
  
"There's no need to...." He whispered almost inaudibly, his face inching closer and closer to mine. Once our lips touched there was a flash of images, but for only an instant. I caught glimpses of my mystery man from the dream, but we were in different settings, like one was in a forest filled with birch trees and he was chasing me, another one was us in bed sleeping in each others arms. I knew then who my mystery man was, it was very clear to me that it was Shane, but how was I going to tell him? The thoughts slipped from my mind when I felt Shane slide my Claddagh back on to my finger and pull away from our now passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow!" Was all I could say. Shane smiled, his brace clad teeth glimmering in the moonlight, and started driving again. Making a bold move I went and leaned against him while he was driving, taking in his masculine sent mixed with his cologne. I could feel him chuckle slightly and wrap his free arm around my shoulders. I had no idea why I was being so bold with him, but it just felt right. After a few minutes of driving around I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep listening to the hum of the car and the faint pounding of Shane's heart .  
  
The next morning I woke up early to a strange room, and a warm body spooned in behind me. I almost started to panic until the pervious nights drama came flooding back to me. Afraid that this was some sort of wonderful dream I slowly turned and looked who was behind me, thankfully it was Shane, shirtless and from where my hand was, on his leg, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Apprehensively I lifted the covers and looked at my own sleeping attire. I almost busted out laughing when I saw I was wearing an old 3 Count shirt and a pair of oversized sweat pants which I guessed were his. I only managed to hold off all my laughter to a soft giggle which woke Shane up.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty, sleep well?" Shane asked me as he stretched his hands over his head, I lifted my head to look up at him, the top of his green hair was sticking out in all sorts of different directions.  
  
"I must still be dreaming, this can't be real." I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me once again and leaned over and whispered,  
  
"This is very real babe." He then placed a delicate kiss on my lips. After a short make out session he pulled away and tapped my nose lovingly, "I've been thinking, I know I've only known you for a less than a day, but I think it would be a good idea for you to stay with me for a while. I don't trust that Ben guy, so how would you like to go on the road with me?" I almost swallowed my tongue, Shane Helms, asking me to go on the road with him?? Shane just stared at me for a while until I launched myself at him and started kissing him all over his gorgeous face, which caused him to laugh out loud, "I'll take that as a yes." We both started laughing then after a while got ready for our long bus trip.  
  
Once we were on the bus Shane was bombarded with questions from his fellow wrestlers about me, but they all silenced when Taker, who was doing a guest appearance on RAW that week, boarded the bus.   
  
"Who's the new girl?" He looked directly at me, but the question was directed to Shane.  
  
"She's my new girlfriend, Becky." Shane said without missing a beat. I totally missed Shane's response because I was to far gone in Taker's intense green eyes. He started back at me until he nodded his head towards me, it was as if he knew exactly why I was here, and he walked back to the back of the bus. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned my head against Shane's shoulder.  
  
** No one is ever gonna believe this!!!** I thought to myself as Shane went to messuage my neck with his giant hands but stopped immediately when I cried out in pain and wrenched away from him.  
  
"What's wrong babe?"   
  
"Im sorry Shane, Im a lil tender there from where...." My voice kind of faltered when the memories of where I got that bruise, where every bruise on my body came from.... Ben.  
  
"He gave it to you didn't he?" Shane asked, for a split second the red in his eyes came back into his eyes but disappeared as quickly as it came when he saw the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes , "Its ok, leme see it." I bent over and felt him flip my hair over to get a better view of my neck. I also heard him take a sharp intake of breath when he saw the ugly bruise I knew was there.  
  
"How bad is it?" I ask, slightly muffled by my hair. He paused for a moment before saying,  
  
"It's not that bad." Being the perfect sweet heart that he is, Shane leaned over and placed a delicate kiss where my bruise was which ignited a loud,  
  
"AAAWWW!!!" From Jeff Hardy who was sitting directly next to Shane.   
  
"Dude, shut up!!" Shane playfully smacked Jeff on the back of his head, which caused me to giggle. Jeff looked at me, smiled and said,  
  
"And who might you be?"   
  
"My name is Becky, nice to meet you Jeff."  
  
"So you know his name, Shane I never pegged you to be the type to bring a ring rat on the road with ya!!" Came a rude comment from the front. Everyone on the bus turned to see Chris Nowinski smugly sitting in the very front of the bus.   
  
"EXCUSE ME??" Shane said getting up from his seat, the red coming back into his eyes.  
  
"You heard me, man, she doesn't look like a regular rat but man I bet she's good in the sack." Shane lunged at Chris, but didn't get to far because Jeff and a couple of other super stars grabbed him and forced him back down into his seat next to me, where I placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. That didn't calm down Shane's fighting spirit but the Taker's strong grasp on his shoulder did. I sat there with my mouth open as Taker sauntered up the aisle to Chris, who was turned around listening to his head phones oblivious to the upcoming ass woppin he was to receive. Once Taker was towering over him, he yanked him up by his shirt collar and tugged the head phones off his ears.  
  
"Now you listen here ya lil shit. I don't want to ever hear you talk bad about her... Ever again, do ya understand??" Chris nodded, his feet still dangling in the air. Satisfied with Chris' answer Taker threw Chris back down into his seat and walked back to his own seat. He stopped next to me and said,  
  
"If you ever have anymore trouble with him, tell me." Then walked off. I smiled at Shane and cuddled up to him to take a much needed nap. Over the next few months I traveled with the RAW superstars and made lots of friends, like Jeff Hardy he was so much fun to go shopping with, Chris Irvine (Jericho), Shawn Micheals, Kevin Nash, and Glenn Jacobs (Kane) who were and still are my surrogate fathers, and Jason Reso (Christian), when you got them all together, heaven help you! After Taker left to go back to Smackdown! Chris Nowinski thought it was ok for him to start picking on me and more importantly he started flirting with me. Once I told my 'fathers', it stopped completely, when you have 2 behemoths and 1 living legend on your ass your willing to do anything to get them to stop. I was having a blast and of course I had my wonderful boyfriend Shane. One night after RAW Shane and I were lying in bed asleep, it was in the middle of the night, we both shot up in bed, sweat pouring off both of us. I looked over at Shane and he looked as white as a sheet.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" I asked he slowly looked over at me and sighed in relief.   
  
"Nothing, it was only a dream, just a dream." It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself that what he saw was just a dream, but I knew he must have had a vision, so I decided now was the best time to bring up our past life together.  
  
"Shane, I have a question and I don't want you to freak out on me." Shane looked at me with a very strange look and nodded his head.  
  
"Do you believe in past lives?" I timidly asked, looking over at him for his reaction. Shane looked forward and drew his eyebrows together in a frown.   
  
"Well... Im not sure really. Yes and no I guess. Why do you ask?" He turned his head to me and looked into my eyes. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and said,  
  
"I know I definitely believe in past lives, and I don't want you to think Im some sort of a psycho, but I think we knew each other in a past life maybe more than one life." Shane looked away from me and then yawned.  
  
"I dunno babe, this is to weird for me, ask me again when Im not as sleepy." He said with a chuckle. I chuckled along with him and went to lay in his open arms. But the thought still plagued me. Why didn't he answer me?   
  
It was a long time before we brought that subject up again. It was exactly 3 months later when we were scheduled to do a house show in Lexington, the same place I met Shane the first time. I was sitting in Shane's locker room in Tenn. with Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Jeff Im so scared to go back to Kentucky, especially so close to where Ben and I used to live." Jeff patted my knee and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry sunflower, you have all of us lookin out for ya! If that Ben guy tries anything we'll be there to kick his ass!" I smiled at my blue haired friend and said,  
  
"I really hope so Jeffy, I really do." Seeing how uncomfortable I was he asked me question,  
  
"So when am I gonna meet this Nicole girl?" I giggled at the thought of Nicole hooking up with Jeff, they would make a really cute couple.  
  
"Hopefully next week, I talked to her last night and she doesn't believe that I know you guys. She already knows Im coming up to visit her next week when RAW does their show up there, but she doesn't know about the backstage passes and stuff that Im gonna bring with me!!" Jeff laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, becoming serious real quick.  
  
"Ya know your a real sweet heart sunflower. How did a guy like Shane get so lucky to have a girl like you." I was about to answer when a very sexy southern drawl came from the door.  
  
"That's all it was Jeff.... Luck." I smiled when I saw Shane standing in the doorway with his sexy Hurricane getup on and right behind him was Taker.  
  
"TAKER!!!" I screamed and pushed past Shane to take Taker in a huge hug.  
  
"Hey baby girl, how's it goin?" Mark and I had become really close friends, I didn't get to see him that much because of the company split but when I did you can bet we all had a great time.  
  
"Thanks baby, I love you to." Shane said with his arms open, where I should be. We all laughed and I hopped out of Takers' arms.  
  
"You know I'll always love you sugar booger!!" I said using my nickname for Shane. Shane kissed my cheek and went into the shower to get dressed.  
  
"Well baby girl how's life been treatin ya?" Taker asked me from inside the doorway.  
  
"I dunno, Im really nervous about goin back to Kentucky. I mean Im really excited about seein all my friends and family, but Ben...." Taker interrupted me.  
  
"Don't you worry about that lil shit ass, if you see him make sure you point him out to me!" Only my closest friends knew about my past with Ben and they all had my back, but it still ease the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. Jeff shook his head in agreement and once Shane was out of the shower we all loaded up into the bus and went to my home state.... Kentucky.   
  
Awaiting us at the hotel was my parents, little brother and best friend Lyndsey. Without hesitation as soon as the doors to the bus opened I bounded to them. I didn't realize how much I missed them until that moment, we all cried and embraced each other until Shane came up behind me and cleared his throat, he had already took our bags up to the room and came back down.  
  
"Oh, sorry babe." I turned to pull Shane into the group, "Everyone this is Shane, Shane this is my family." Lyndsey almost peed herself when she saw Shane put his arm around my waist. Lyndsey and I got into wrestling together, we understood each other and our love for our respective wrestlers.   
  
"Babe I gotta go do a run through with Randy Orton, do you wanna stay here and visit with your family?" I wanted to say yes, but if I knew Ben he was probably lurking around somewhere. I looked lovingly at my family and then back at Shane.  
  
"No, I think it would be better if I stayed with you. I'll catch up to em' later." My parents started to protest but I simply said, "I promise I'll catch up with you guys after the show, Im extremely tired and I need some sleep." They took my answer and Shane and I went to go get settled in his locker room.  
  
The night went with out any Ben sightings, and after the show was over Shane and I were going to go to my parents house for a well deserved home cooked meal when we got to his car we saw Chris Nowinski leaning against Shane's convertible.  
  
"What do you want No-Winski?" Shane said using his nickname for Chris. Chris evilly smiled and looked at me, I had a bad feeling about all this and somehow it was very familiar.  
  
"I have a little surprise for you rat." Out of the shadows a rugged looking Ben looked at me and smiled evilly. I looked at him and disbelief.  
  
"Hello Becky." I buried my face in Shane's back as he stood in front of me.  
  
"What are you doing here Ben?" Shane hatefully asked. Ben cackled evilly and looked at Chris.  
  
"Thanks to my new best friend here, he gave me the tip off that you would be here tonight and here I am. Aren't you happy to see me baby??" Chris laughed, he walked to his car and without a look back drove off. That left Shane standing in the way of Ben and myself.  
  
"Look baby I brought you a present." Ben pulled out a small pistol from his jacket pocket, I felt Shane jerk in surprise, "You took the love of my life away from me and your gonna pay green man!!" Ben shouted.  
  
"IF SHE WAS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE THEN WHY DID YOU BEAT HER??" Shane yelled at Ben. Ben's eyes went into smaller slits and shouted,  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" And with that he shot Shane. I could see the burgundy color start to spread from his shoulder, even from my place at his back. Feeling Shane start to fall I helped him lay on the ground. I couldn't believe it, Ben just shot Shane!! I was unable speak as I saw Shane's eyes which were once so full of life dull and eventually close. Ben just stood there with the pistol pointed at me now, I covered Shane's body with my own, which was shaking with sobs, trying to shield him from Ben. I closed my eye's praying this was all some evil dream. Ben slowly walked over to me and pulled me up into his arms by my wrists, I struggled to get free but I knew he had me when I felt his breath on my neck. But I was to worried about Shane to think of anything else, until I felt Ben's tight grip release me and he fell to the side. Caustically I looked up and saw Taker with his hands in a ax handle chop. Confused I looked up at Taker then down at Shane..... That's all I could remember because I had blacked out.  
  
The next thing I knew I was staring up at a white ceiling, there were lots of loud beeping noises going off and the sound of people sniffling. I lifted my head and saw my parents, and Jeff sitting in chairs around me with tears in there eyes.  
  
"Jeff, what's goin on?" Jeff jumped up and took my hand in his.  
  
"Oh thank god your ok sunflower."   
  
"You gave us quite a scare." My mom said as she kissed my forehead. I looked over my loved ones that filled the room but my eyes didn't come across the most important one.  
  
"Where's Shane?" I asked Jeff. He apprehensively looked at my family and they all looked at each other.  
  
"We'll give you a minute to tell her." My dad said as he patted Jeff on the shoulder. Then I began to panic.  
  
"Jeff, where's Shane?????" He grasped my hand tighter.  
  
"Sunflower, Shane is ok, he only suffered a sever gun shot wound to the shoulder, but he lost a lot of blood and they don't know when or if he'll wake up. Taker took out Ben, he's at another hospital and they are waiting for him to wake up so they can take him to jail. He wont bother you anymore." I sat and took in everything Jeff said and somehow my mind went back to my dream, the one where I was standing in the field with Shane.   
  
"This has happened before..." I muttered. Jeff gave me a confused look and said,  
  
"What sunflower?" I excitedly looked at Jeff and said,  
  
"This has happened before, but he died.... He's gonna be ok!!!!" I happily screamed. Jeff took me by my elbows and said,  
  
"Sunflower, you've had alota excitement, you need your rest." I jerked my arms out of Jeff's embrace and yelled,  
  
"NO, I WANT TO SEE SHANE!!" Doubtfully Jeff looked at me, but saw the intensity in my eyes and conceded.  
  
"Ok." He helped me get out of the hospital bed and walk down the hall. When I opened the door I almost swallowed my tongue, there was Shane hooked up to all sorts of weird machines and he had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder where Ben had shot him.  
  
"Jeff, can you give me a second." Jeff only nodded and walked to the waiting room. I stood in the doorway for a while, just watching Shane's bare chest rise and fall. Then, as if by a magical force I walked over to Shane, put my hands over his temples and closed my eyes in concentration, I focused all my energy and love into bringing Shane back to me.  
  
"Shane, I know you can hear me. Don't let this vicious cycle continue. I don't think my spirit can stand to loose you again like it has so many times before. I need you in my life now, I want to grow old together and when we die I want out spirits to spend eternity with each other. Please Shane, fight it." My tears were falling freely now, they fell onto Shane's eyelids as well. After a few moments of hard concentration I saw Shane's eye's start to flutter open.  
  
"B_Becky?" His scratchy voice broke the dead silence of the room.  
  
"Oh my god Shane, your ok!!" I collapsed on his chest and started to cry.  
  
"I remember, I remember our life's together. I don't want to loose you again." He said and we both held each other and cried.  
  
A few months Later:  
  
I looked out onto all our guests at mine and Shane's wedding reception. The wedding was perfect, Shane looked extremely handsome in his suite and my wedding dress was beautiful, it looked exactly like the one in my dream except it was white with a silver ribbon making a V across my chest. It was a beautiful wedding filled with family, friends and tears of joy, and now all of our loved ones danced, ate and shared stories of the old days. I looked over and saw Nicole and Jeff dancing and every now and then Jeff would place a small kiss on Nicole's lips. I was extremely happy that those two finally got to meet, and just as I expected, they hit it off and are now dating. Next I looked over at Lyndsey who was dancing with Kevin Nash, it was extremely cute, she always had a thing for Nash and it was funny to see one him with her because he was almost a foot taller than her. All of a sudden the dance floor went dark and the DJ said,  
  
"OK, now its time for the bride and groom's dance." I looked over at Shane and I couldn't help but smile. He gently took my hand in his and lead me out on the empty dance floor. Behind us Evanesence's "Taking over me" played and we danced under the spot light, only Shane and I knew the significance of that song, that's what made it so special. I looked into my eternal lovers eyes and melted.  
  
"I love you Shane." I managed to choke out through tears of happiness.  
  
"I love you too baby." Shane whispered in my ear and we danced the night away.  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
